Bajo la arena
by Kirsche
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, ellos también reían, lloraban, soñaban, temían, pero en el proceso para volverse miembro de la Orden, ser niño no entraba en el prospecto para volverse asesino.


1 Las sectas de la Secta

Dubitativos sus dedos se asieron a la piedra, estaba tan caliente que tuvo deseos de soltarse, no obstante, se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello —de hecho, así era pues había aprendido a trepar altas paredes no a volar sobre ellas. Impulsándose con ambas manos escaló el último tramo de la pared, sintiendo sus brazos temblarle hasta el punto en que creía que se le romperían. Dando un último estirón llegó a su meta, fue entonces cuando notó que también le dolían las piernas, el pecho, su cuerpo entero se encontraba adolorido. El sol de la mañana no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a relajarse por un instante, tampoco le ayudaba estar en la cima, pues eso significaba respirar el aire polvoriento y abrasante del desierto mezclado con el polvo provocado por los trabajos de construcción que se realizaban en el castillo.

—Será mejor que te muevas, Tahir o te tocará doble jornada en las cocinas —gritó el instructor debajo de la pared, protegido del sol, sentado sobre una de las piedras que sobresalían de la pared. Cuando uno estaba arriba, adolorido, sudoroso, cansado y acalorado, envidiaba hasta el punto del odio al instructor, quien se limitaba a llamarlos perezosos, lentos, torpes, entre otras cosas, desde abajo, en la sombra, en el confort. La mayoría detestaba esa rutina diaria, otros como Abbas, la disfrutaban porque habían nacido para ello. Él aún no decidía en que extremo se encontraba, no era la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, si bien su padre le había enseñado a trabajar desde temprano, la rutina de los aspirantes a asesinos, era agobiante. Antes de que saliera el sol, debían salir a correr por la llanura del valle de Orontes, lo cual implicaba bajar por el escarpado camino de la montaña hacia el pueblo, cruzar todo el poblado, tras lo cual recorrerían un largo trecho del valle al trote, de ida y de regreso, entonces, una vez más subían la montaña, en donde les esperaba la pared, luego desayuno, entrenamiento en varias actividades como manejo de armas, correr con obstáculos, a caballo, la comida, estudio de lectura, escritura, idiomas, ayudar en el aseo, a algún miembro mayor de la orden, algún entrenamiento especial si se tenía alguna habilidad especial, la cena y más enteramiento si se requería—. Los de arriba, será mejor que vayan bajando lo más rápido posible o también les tocará doble jornada —clamó el hombre con impaciencia, la mayoría tenía la impresión de que el maestro esperaba que escalaran y descendieran de la alta pared en un suspiro.

El rechazo fue general, pero todos comenzaron a descender a gran velocidad, nadie quería doble jornada. Era suficiente el trabajo que hacían en los entrenamientos y las actividades para _ayudar_ a la Orden —aunque la mayoría opinaba que era la manera en la que Al Mualim reducía el número sirvientes—, para todavía trabajar en el horario nocturno, cuando podían invertir ese tiempo en dormir. Él en particular no quería volver a pasar por dicha experiencia, no por dormir menos, sino porque el cocinero y sus ayudantes eran desagradables con los reclutas, algunos decían que se debía a que sería el único momento en el que podían darles órdenes. Él no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero realmente era espantoso estar en las cocinas bajo la estricta vigilancia del cocinero, siempre encontraba algún desperfecto en la manera en la que se cortaban las verduras, como si los asesinos realmente se fijaran en el tamaño de las verduras al comer, para cuando la comida se servía se tenía tanta hambre que aunque les pusieran la col entera, se la zamparían sin rechistar.

Al tener sus pies en el suelo, notó que varios ya habían bajado, se secó el sudor de la frente antes de avanzar hacia ellos.

—Lo estás haciendo cada día mejor —le dijo el joven dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Si te hubieras soltado antes, seguro no te alcanzo —sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa, era fácil hablar con Ra'uf, su manera de ser le transmitía confianza, además el chico había sido amable con él y con su hermano desde un inicio.

—Preferiría no volver a la cocina en el turno de la noche —le comentó, a lo que el joven asintió con la cabeza firmemente.

—Nadie, quiere —exclamó cruzándose de brazos—, aunque no es tan malo, puedes llevarte un par de kebabs demás.

—Tal vez por esos kebabs no puedes ser lo suficientemente rápido —a pesar de la acritud de la voz, Ra'uf le sonrió al muchacho y asintió con la cabeza—. Un asesino no debe tomar lo que no le corresponde.

Era habitual para los jóvenes que trabajaban en la cocina sustraer algún alimento extra, no era como si se robaran una res entera, generalmente sólo tomaban una rebanada más de pan, algunos incluso se conformaban con un dátil. No obstante, Abbas siempre se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio.

—Empieza el desayuno —anunció el instructor. Provocando que todos los jóvenes corrieran a la parte interna del castillo, en donde estaban las mesas dispuestas—. Si no bajas ya, Tahir, te quedarás sin comida.

Era imperioso llegar a tiempo a la mesa, sólo les daban un par de minutos para desayunar tras lo cual regresarían a los entrenamientos, nadie quería quedarse a medio comer, pues les tocaría estar varias horas bajo el sol del medio día, mientras trataban de dominar los movimientos básicos para convertirse en asesino. La primera vez pensó que le darían una espada de madera para enseñarle a dar mandobles, sin embargo, y para decepción de muchos, las primeras lecciones se encontraban en aprender a esquivar golpes con fluidez, que en algunas ocasiones parecía que aprendías más a no quejarte tanto de los golpes; dar puñetazos y patadas de manera correcta, incluso volverse expertos en caer o levantarse, en su caso, todos los días aprendida una nueva forma en la que podía dar de bruces al suelo. Un asesino debía dominar cada uno de sus movimientos, pues incluso el resbalarse debía de convertirse en una ventaja.

No existían lugares asignados en el comedor, sin embargo, era de común acuerdo que los reclutas eran quienes tenían la mesa más alejada de las puertas por donde entraba la comida, y por tanto, la menos atendida por los sirvientes. Los de mayor rango, desde luego, eran quienes estaban mejor atendidos, incluso, algunas veces cuando algún miembro del rango de Maestro o Asesino se unía, podían verse que les ofrecían comidas especiales. No era algo que sucediera a menudo, Ra'uf sólo lo había visto unas cuatro veces en los años que tenía en la hermandad.

—Espero sirvan cordero —prorrumpió un chico que se sentó a su lado, no recordaba su nombre o si habían hablado en algún otro momento.

Asintió con la cabeza por educación, aunque hacerle saber que desconocía su nombre no hubiera sido descortés. Varios muchachos se habían estado uniendo a la hermandad en los últimos meses, recordar el nombre de cada uno de ellos sería difícil. La mayoría llegaba a Masyaf por circunstancias similares; los francos habían destruido sus aldeas o caravanas, algunos incluso venían de grandes ciudades como Hamah, Apamea incluso del lejano Sidón, en donde los cruzados habían lanzado repentinos ataques y sus familias habían sido asesinadas, esclavizadas o simplemente no sabían que había sido de sus allegados. Malik y Kadar, su hermano menor, también formaban parte de las infamias causadas por los invasores occidentales. Los francos habían llegado a su aldea en medio de la noche, incendiando las casas con sus habitantes a dentro, los pocos que lograron escapar murieron por la espada. Ellos se habían salvado por obra de Allah, o esa era la única explicación que Malik podía dar al hecho de que Kadar lo hubiera obligado a salir en medio de la noche para caminar por los alrededores de la aldea y sus padres no los hubieran pillado antes.

—¡Ahí no, Tahir! —exclamó uno de los muchachos, sentando al susodicho cerca de él. El chico murmuró algo sobre la puntualidad, la igualdad y que estaba lejos de las bandejas de comida. No obstante, casi nadie le prestó atención a su reclamo, pues justo en ese momento llegaban los sirvientes para colocar las bandejas con los alimentos, por lo tanto la mayoría se preparó para asaltar las fuentes de comida en cuanto dejaran los sirvientes los platos y demás utensilios en la mesa.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a forcejear para conseguir en dónde colocar sus alimentos, ser de los primeros en elegir era importante, ya que así podías obtener los mejores bocados pero también en algunas ocasiones se podían servir doble ración. Si bien todos los reclutas eran los de menor rango y se encontraban en el mismo estatus dentro de la Orden, existían diferencias, sutiles, pero estas desembocaban en privilegios simples. Los de mayor habilidad y en algunos casos los de mayor tiempo eran los beneficiados, por ejemplo, Abbas solía tener la voz cantante en la mayoría de las clases, era de los primeros en elegir instrumentos, la comida, la jarra de agua para el baño, etc. eso y que el chico solía increpar a los jóvenes con las enseñanzas del profeta, en una ocasión Malik estuvo a punto de recordarle que dentro del Corán se establecía que _no hay privilegios para un estrato social, etnia, color o familia; todos son iguales_, pero Ra'uf le había pedido que olvidara el asunto, finalmente él no era de los últimos. A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo dentro de la hermandad, Malik parecía tener ciertas habilidades, él no estaba muy seguro, pero al menos lo hacía mejor que Tahir y eso que el muchacho le llevaba poco más de seis meses de entrenamiento.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Malik? —le preguntó Yassin.

Antes de que pudiera admitir que no había puesto atención a la conversación, un muchacho irrumpió en la línea, lo que causó protestas, cuasi silenciosas, de algunos cuantos. Pero todos sabían que no valía la pena intentar discutir con él, la pared tenía mejores oídos que ese grosero. A penas si lo veían con ellos, debía ser más o menos de su edad y sabían que era de su rango, pero no realizaban las mismas actividades. _El favorito del Maestro_, había dicho Ra'uf cuando Malik le preguntó por él. La primera vez que lo había visto fue al llegar con su hermano a Masyaf, uno de los guardias de la entrada los estaba llevando a la oficina de Al Mualim, pero el hombre estaba ocupado con alguna de sus tantas funciones que tuvieron que esperar, cuando les avisaron que podían entrar, el joven se les adelantó. El guardia lo detuvo, pues ellos habían llegado antes, el chico se volvió para observar quienes iban a pasar antes que él, debió encontrarlos poco importantes pues ignoró al guardia y se metió con el Maestro. No tardó mucho en salir, pero a Malik le pareció una grosería que el joven desacatara órdenes de un superior, además de no mostrar cortesía. Al encontrarlo en las mismas habitaciones que los novicios, se sorprendió, ni siquiera era un iniciado en la hermandad, no obstante actuaba como si nadie mereciera estar en el mismo lugar que él. No hablaba con ninguno de los reclutas, salvo por Ra'uf y eso en pocas ocasiones tras la insistencia del segundo. Abbas y él evitaban estar en la misma habitación, excepto por los momentos inevitables como las horas de comida, de aseo o de dormir, había intentando preguntar la razón de ello, pero los demás se encogieron de hombros argumentando que estaban peleados desde siempre. En cuanto a que no hacían las mismas actividades que los de su edad, se debía a que el chico había mostrado una gran habilidad con las armas desde sus inicios, tras casi un año de entrenamiento, el joven estaba mucho más adelantado de lo que se podría esperar, sin muchos esfuerzos había obtenido el permiso de Al Mualim para estar en clases más avanzadas, quizás incluso estaría con ellos, no obstante aunque era hábil físicamente no era lo suficientemente bueno en las otras áreas como lectura, escritura, historia, aritmética, geografía o medicina. En esas áreas estaba al mismo nivel que los demás o incluso era menos apto.

Como de costumbre se sentó cerca de la fuente, en el lugar en donde el atolondrado de Tahir había pretendido sentarse, tomando sus alimentos al instante sin importarle siquiera que existiera una fila con sus compañeros esperando de manera ordenada. Así, comenzó a comer sin mayores miramientos, ignorando a las personas de su derredor. Esa actitud irritaba a Malik, no sabía con exactitud cuál era la razón, finalmente el chico era un dolor de muelas, seguro que debía ser peor compañía que Naim, además se notaba a leguas que desconocía la palabra amabilidad, humildad, igualdad… quizás podría un largo listado, pero a veces le gustaría tirarle una piedra en la cabeza para decirle ¡Hey! ¿Adivina qué? No eres el ombligo del mundo. Se acomodó en su lugar, sin volver a pensar en el muchacho, tenía muchas cosas más que hacer para gastar su tiempo en él, después de todo estaba en el camino para convertirse en uno de los guerreros más temidos del Bilād ash-Shām(1) y las relaciones humanas no eran prioridad en la secta de los asesinos.

Aunque Malik siempre se preocuparía por su hermano.

•

•

•

Tenía ganas de contar cosas sobre los asesinos (Altaïr, Malik, Kadar, Ra'uf, Abbas, etc.), así que me decidí abrir otra serie de relatos. Básicamente se tratará de los años previos a los juegos, aunque no excluyo que existan relatos durante o post, los juegos. Así que espero les agraden las historias.

Antes de que me pregunten si habrá parejas, si existirá yaoi, quiero decir que no prometo que existirán, pero tampoco prometo no que existirán. Mi intención al escribir, va más allá de relatar un tórrido romance con pelos y señales, así que no esperen relatos explícitos, pero tampoco afirmo que nunca los escribiré. En pocas palabras: mantengan la mente abierta, en esta historia puede suceder de todo. Si en algún momento un capítulo no te gusta, siempre puedes dejarlo. De ahí, que esta historia, pese a que entrelaza los relatos entre sí, no está planeada para que sea indispensable leer todos los capítulos.

Tras aclarar lo de arriba, ahora así, sean libres de comentar, criticar o pedir lo que gusten.

(1) Bilād ash-Shām: es un nombre usado por los historiados para referirse a una zona que abarca Siria, Líbano, Jordania, Israel y territorios Palestinos. Siempre se usa cuando se habla del pasado, en la actualidad se usan más los términos Máshreq o Levante, pero cada una enmarca zonas diferentes.


End file.
